banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
King Ralph
King Ralph was the King of Alderaan for many years. He was succeeded by Bail and Breha Organa, bu was considered the last true king of Alderaan. Alderaan Ascension Controversy Ralph was actually a distant cousin of Alderaan's royal family. He was not even born on Alderaan, but instead grew up on Vegas, where he struggled to work as a lounge singer. When a freak accident left several members of Alderaan's royal family dead, a controversy arose over who would take over. Unable to solve the conflict on their own, Alderaan appealed tot he Jedi Council and Jorus C'Baoth was sent in to mediate. The Jedi Master studied the family trees of the competing claims made by the Organa family and the Antilles family, and determined a proper line of inheretence. He then published a notice in the Alderaan Gazette summoning the "rightful heir" to the throne to meet with him in the palace one week later. Not surprisingly many members of both families, as well as several others, showed up. C'baoth then declared that nobody who felt entitled to rule would be fit to rule, so he chose the first name on his list that was not present: Ralph. Pretty much everyone in the Galaxy thought C'Baoth's plan was idiotic. Taking the Throne When Ralph was notified that he was the new king of Alderaan, he was pleased- mostly because he was living in squalor and heavily in debt. his arrival on Alderaan was met with a mixture of scorn and apathy. The noble families immediately sought to have him removed from power, but were unwilling to kill him since murder was dreadfully out of style on Alderaan. Ralph quickly began surrounding himself with experienced politicians and used appointments to various councils and nominal titles to appease many of the nobles. Ralph knew very little about governing or galactic decorum, but his folksy ways won over many supporters both at home and abroad. He was known for hosting elaborate invitation-only parties that would sometimes last for months. While he greatly depleted Alderaan's treasury through these actions, his "hands-off" approach to government allowed businesses to flourish. Disarming the Planet In order to lower the crime rate, Ralph passed laws forbidding any weapons from Alderaan. The military was disbanded. The planetary security forces remained intact, but were no longer permitted to carry blasters, or even boards with nails. An unintended consequence of this law was that the Alderaan Bandits football team was forced to surrender much of their equipment, making them even easier to defeat on the field. In order to defend the planet, Ralph appealed to the Republic to provide orbiting defense. Supreme Chancellor Valorum was more than a little annoyed by this request, since Ralph had disbanded a perfectly good army and was pushing the defense costs on to the Republic, but he did not want to piss off Alderaan, since they were one of his strongest supporters. Death and Legacy As Ralph got older, he began planning for the future of the planet. Ralph had several illegitimate children who were ineligible to reign, but he never married, claiming that his bachelorship was a condition of C'Baoth's decision. In truth C'Baoth urged him to marry quickly and have as few children as possible so that this shit wouldn't happen again. Ralph decided that the first members of the Antilles family and Organa family to wed would share the throne. Bail Organa, realizing that Antilles women were smoking hot anyway, quickly arranged a marriage with the daughter of Bail Antilles. Ralph died a few years before the Clone Wars started at the age of 71. Category:Alderaan Category:Random Movie References Category:Musicians Category:Heads of State